<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239209">Addicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Divorce, Family Issues, Happy Ending, Human Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" what's the problem, mr. Stilinski? "</p><p>" the problem is that my husbend- sorry, ex-husband, left me and our daughter when we needed him most "</p><p>" why did that happen, mr. Stilinski? "</p><p>Stiles didn't answer. </p><p>" why? "</p><p>-or-</p><p>When Stiles and Derek get a divorce and the Hale family seems to be broken for good. but they still love each other, and they need to find a way and fix everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! <br/>just a little note before we get started:<br/>Sterek are divorced in this fanfiction (We'll discover why later) but they're still in love. <br/>they also have a daughter named Destiny Hale. <br/>Thanks for reading the story!<br/>~Hayley</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was sitting on the big stairs of the courthouse, looking at nowhere, when his daughter's warm arms wrapped aroung his shoulders.<br/>" Daddy "<br/>Destiny said with her cute low voice.</p><p>Stiles tried to smile and kissed her on the cheek : " what is it sweetheart? "</p><p>she sighed : " I'm fifteen dad, don't call me that "<br/>Stiles laughed.</p><p>" bye Destiny "<br/>Derek said as walked away from them. </p><p>Destiny didn't answer him. her heart was broken. </p><p>Derek went across the street. he was wearing a black jacket and sneakers. he got on his car and... left. just as fast as he came to Stiles' life.</p><p>" daddy don't look at that asshole "<br/>Destiny said angrily. Stiles frowned : " don't talk about him like that Dez, he's your father, too "</p><p>Destiny stood up : " him, him, him! you can't even say his name and you still defend him like that? "<br/>Stiles didn't say anything. he just stared at the road.</p><p>Destiny shouted : " just so you know, that fucker left you. he left us. he said he loved us but he left us "<br/>Destiny started crying. <br/>" fuck you Stilinski "<br/>she yelled and started walking away.</p><p>Stiles didn't mind her language. it wasn't his fault that she turned out like this. she grew up at Derek's restaurant, she was never in the bookstore where Stiles worked. her garbage personality was all made by Derek.</p><p>Stiles stood up and followed her : " be mad but you can't be alone right now "</p><p>Destiny stopped and walked back towards the car. she knew he was serious. 'if someone's upset they can't stay alone' it was their family's rule.</p><p>Stiles started the car. Destiny did her seatbelt and stared out of the window with a big frown.</p><p>" we're both sad right now. we can't stay alone "<br/>Stiles said but she didn't answer. he didn't mind. she was stubborn and arrogant just like Derek.</p><p>When they arrived at their apartment, they saw Derek's car parked in the front yard. he was there to pack his things. they entered the building and Stiles could hear Derek's scent, Cigarette, captain black and the smell of his restaurant. </p><p>Stiles opened the apartment's door and held it for Destiny. whenever she was mad at him, he'd usually say ' there you go princess ' but he was too tired to say that.</p><p>she went to her bedroom and slammed the door. Stiles sighed and went to the kitchen to take his pills, Lithium. they helped prevent the awful episodes, and his depression. he'd been taking them for months.</p><p>he could hear Derek moving some stuff in their bedroom. so he went there and sat on their bed, desperately, watching Derek's actions. he wasn't wearing their ring. but Stiles still was.</p><p>" have you seen my red shirt? "<br/>Derek asked and Stiles shrugged : " no "</p><p>Stiles had hidden the shirt in his own drawer, in a plastic bag. a small thing to remind him of Derek.</p><p>" didn't you accidentally put it in your drawer? "<br/>Derek asked. he'd bought the damn shirt a month ago and now he couldn't just drop it.</p><p>" I don't do that anymore "<br/>Stiles said and stared at his feet.</p><p>Derek rolled his eyes : " there goes his romantic bullshit again "<br/>then he shouted : " for the record, our life isn't in one of those classic novels you read, you're not Jane fucking eyre and I'm not Rochester, so just get your shit together"</p><p>Stiles had a lump in his throat : " shut up Hale, what the hell are you talking about? I just meant...- "</p><p>he was interupted by Destiny : " you don't have to explain to him what you meant "</p><p>" Dez get out, your father and I are having a conversation here so stay out of this "<br/>Derek said but Destiny didn't move a bit.</p><p>" when you're yelling like this nobody can stay out. now pack your things and get out of my dad and I's life "</p><p>" you have no right to...- "<br/>Derek yelled and Stiles did, too : " She has every right Derek. she's our daughter and everything you and I say affects her life. this is her house, too. she has rights, too. now leave "</p><p>Derek didn't say anything. he just grabbed his bag and left. </p><p>and there was Stiles. standing next to Destiny. who was still mad at him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>